


Thoughtless

by Nameless_Doll



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Albus and James aren't Ginny's sons, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Doll/pseuds/Nameless_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley starts seeing a therapist when she starts having dreams of hurting her son, Jack. When Aaron finds out about this he's suspicious of the therapist, and goes to meet the man. Soon he just starts seeing Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Harry Potter sighed as his last patient of the day left his office. Timothy McCall, a soon to be father married to his wife of two years, Emily McCall. Emily had fallen pregnant a month ago, and Timothy had an abusive father growing up now feared that he would turn that abuse back onto his child. It was a long process that Harry had out for himself, Timothy while willing to come to therapy was very stubborn on giving information. Harry put his last notes down and closed the case file, before standing from his chair and putting the file in its place in his cabinet.

His office was in pristine order, everything having its place. It was a warm place with one wall being made up of brick, with a large window out looking the woods. The walls were painted white, with one wall covered by a large black board. There wasn't a desk in there, but only a cabinet to keep his files. He had three book shelves filled with books - some children ones others on therapy. There were several statues of owls scattered on the book shelves, every time Harry left, he made sure to count them with three owls in the office. There were two red brown couches where his patients sat during their sessions, with two black end tables. Then there was Harry's chair, the same color as the couches low to the ground and another black end table to be covered with three pens.

Harry exited his office after making sure everything was where it was suppose to be. Locking his office, Harry said goodbye to his secretary, a perky twenty four year old red head woman with poor eye sight named Ashley Payne. She would stay another hour making sure to get the last of all calls and any emergency calls from patients or cancellations, and she made it a habit to come an hour before Harry to make sure any calls she missed that came in the night would get a reply. Harry appreciated her, he knew without Ashley he would be worst off, office work wasn't his thing.

Harry quickly headed to his car, a light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe, a lot like the one that Ron Weasley and the twins had driven in to save him back in 1992. He drove home dreading the scene he would come be getting into. Lately, he and his wife, Ginny, had been fighting every time he came home. Ginny seemed to be accusing him of things that he didn't do, like cheating or doing drugs. Really they both knew that it was Ginny that seemed to be doing those things, disappearing at random times at night, coming home smelling like other men.

Pulling up to his house, Harry noticed his thirteen year old son sitting on the front steps. James Sirius Potter glanced up at the sound of his father's car. James stood up his hazel eyes shinning with anger, Harry sighed, already imagining what his son would be talking about. James was breathing down his neck as soon as he stepped out of his car.

"Dad, Mom left over an hour ago with some shady guy." James said, "She didn't even cook dinner, and Lily's been fussy ever since she left, and Al wont do his homework."

The pair made their way into the two story house. Harry glanced around the house and saw toys scattered around the place, the dishes from last night and this morning didn't appear to be done, and eight year old Albus Severus Potter was holding his one year old sister Lily Luna Potter. Harry gave Al a gentle smile and reached over to hold the fussy toddler. He quickly told Al to do his homework and to have James start picking things up as he would start dinner. He rubbed his forehead already feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner looked at his wife, Haley. She had a scowl on her face, and eyes shining with anger. He tensed, already feeling a fight coming on. It seemed all he and his wife were doing lately. He knew it probably had to with him just getting called in for a case. What made it worst was that it was his son's first birthday. Jack, his son, probably wouldn't really notice if he left in the middle of the party but Haley and her sister, Jessica would, even Haley's parents would as Haley would rant to the couple later.

"Haley," Aaron started, "Please not right now."

She rolled her eyes, and let out an angry sigh. "What time will you be back?"

He looked away from his wife, and instead looked over to his son who was sitting on his aunt's lap. What could he say to make her happy, it never really mattered what he said, she always blew it out of proportions. It was worst if something even close to 'I don't know' passed his lips. "Possibly a few days, maybe a week." This was as close to those three cursed words as he dare get.

It obviously was the wrong thing to say, as Haley's eyes darkened even worst with anger. She bared her teeth to him, but didn't say anything about the time limit. "When you get back we need to talk." She gave him one more glare before turning around and going back to her son's party. Even from this distance, Aaron could hear her talking to Jessica about him.

While he wanted to know what his wife wanted to talk about, he didn't want to take the bait if it was just something to start fighting with him about. He could remember before Jack's birth that they didn't fight this much, and as much as he tried figuring out why they were fighting so much, Haley was an expert in focusing the problem onto him. Aaron ran a hand over his face, tired of it all. He gathered his things, and headed towards the BAU.

Aaron looked at the agents gathered in the room, already wishing he was at home, but he knew it was the time to start a case and put his family troubles behind him. Jennifer Jareau or JJ's eyes, stood in front of the small briefing room, already set the table with case files so they could review the case and decide if they were fully going to take it. Spencer Reid had probably read the case files several times, and was now waiting for their chief to come in. Derek Morgan looked tired, probably had a date the other night, or had been at the resident's genius' place bugging the poor younger man. Jason Gideon looked put together as was normal for him, and Emily Prentiss seemed like she hadn't even slept since the time she left the building. Penelope Garcia looked normal dressed in her bright clothes as if that would ward off the evil that they faced nearly on day to day basis, already typing away on her laptop that was never to far from her side.

Aaron took his seat, and nodded at JJ to start the presentation. Aaron ignored Gideon's looks, he wouldn't doubt that Gideon may have an idea what was going on with Aaron. Though the older man would never bring it up when a case had been presented or he would sit back and let Aaron come to him. A part of Aaron was glad that Gideon wouldn't bring it up.

When JJ was done presenting the case about families receiving CDs of their daughters being tortured and raped, the group was obviously sickened with it and all agreed to take the case. When Aaron told them how long it would be until their jet went up no one argued. The agents then scattered making sure they had everything they would need for the case.

* * *

Harry stood up from his chair when he heard a soft knock on his door, he knew that he had at least another hour and a half before his next patient came, and Ashley never really bothered him between patients unless she was going away on lunch or was making sure he ate something. A quick glance at his watch confirmed that it was to early for Ashley's lunch or for him to bother him about eating. He stretched softly, wondering what Ashley could be bothering him about. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, hoping that Ashley wouldn't have picked up that he was taking a nap.

Ginny and him had a row last night, one that lasted several hours, and had kept the kids up too. He had barely gotten a few hours rests before Ginny was up again wanting to leave the house, seemingly forgetting her children. Harry knew he couldn't blame her, two of the kids truly weren't hers, and she felt inferior every time she gazed at them, always thinking of their other parent and wondering if she was just a rebound for Harry. No matter how much Harry tried reassuring her that he did love her, what ever part of him that did, Ginny wouldn't buy it.

Harry shook away thoughts like that at the second knock, knowing that they would just bring up even more painful memories. He opened the door and saw Ashley standing there with a familiar blond. Haley Hotchner had started seeing him several mouths ago, when she had started having urges to hurt her son. Originally Harry was going to pass her along to another therapist, but every one that he had in mind wouldn't be beneficial to the woman, she clearly had several trust issues. Harry gave the woman a gentle smile, "Hello Haley. A bit early for our appointment isn't it?" He asked, knowing that they weren't scheduled to see each other until the next day.

Haley flushed a bit, and didn't meet Harry's gentle eyes. "Yes, well, I needed someone to talk to that wasn't family." She stated. She pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Harry waved away Ashley and invited Haley into his office. Haley took her normal seat on the couch farthest from Harry's chair. Harry went to the middle cabinet, and gather Haley's file, it was rather small, having it taken several visits before Haley began talking. He took a seat in his chair, waiting for Haley to begin speaking. He knew very little about Haley's day to day life, only knowing that her husband traveled a lot for work, and that she had started having urges to hurt her son several months after his birth.

"Is this visit about your husband or son?" He asked, trying to get prepared for what she may or may not say. At the mention of her husband, she tensed, a scowl making its way onto her face. Harry nodded to himself, and made a quick note in her file, before closing it and placing it on the desk next to him. He stretched his legs out, and crossed them, waiting for Haley to begin speaking.

They sat together in silence for nearly forty five minutes before Haley spoke. She started speaking about how it seemed her husband didn't love her anymore, and how they seemed to be fighting more and more each time they were near each other. How he had to leave on his son's first birthday, and how frustrated and upset Haley became afterwords unable to seem to pick up her son with out being over come with anger or wanting to scream and cry.

Harry sat there listening as Haley spoke. He could barely contain his shock, after all these months of seeing her, she never spoke so much about her husband. The man was usually spoken about in passing, and never so much information about him said at once. He could barely hold himself back from interrupting Haley. After all these silent meetings, he may have finally found the reason for Haley's wish to hurt her son, Jack. When Haley stopped speaking, Harry took a few seconds to gather his thought, and then say them correctly or Haley would reject them completely.

"Haley I have a question, about when these urges to hurt Jack began. Did in any time before they started, had Jack fallen ill?" He asked, "And if so, how did your husband react?"

Haley didn't immediately answer, having to think about it for a moment. "Ah... yes, he once sometime after his flu shot, Jack was hospitalized with Pneumonia, and Aaron refused to go to work or take any cases until Jack was better. He was very worried about Jack."

Harry nodded as if confirming his thoughts. "And was this the first time in months that Aaron paid you a lot of attention?"

Haley nodded again, clearly confused on why she was having to answer such strange questions.

Harry gave her a small smile, helping her to calm down a bit. "I believe that we made a break through," He said, "Well at least in figuring out why you have these types of dreams. It seems to stem from you wanting Aaron close, and you subconsciously noticed that Aaron would take more notice of you when Jack was ill or hurt. He even went as far as ignoring work in favor of you two." He paused though, "And you have already stated that you guys are fighting more. It seems that your urge to hurt Jack has transferred to hurt your husband instead, with you picking arguments or saying things to hurt Aaron since he doesn't seem to pay you enough attention. This of course is slowly leading into domestic violence."

The woman looked shocked, tears slightly gathering in her eyes. "W-What should we do?"

"Well truthfully, we would need to really find the emotion causing your urge to hurt your husband, it maybe more than you feeling neglected. And once we find out the real emotion and reason, we will work on a healthy way for you to express this emotion so that neither your son or husband is hurt in the process. Of course, I know a great -"

"I don't want to talk to anyone else." Haley said. Harry sighed, expecting this. But truthfully he really didn't know where to go from here, he wasn't someone who really knew how to treat possible future batterers, he helped the victims. But Harry wasn't usually one to back down from a challenge, and if Haley truly didn't want to go to someone else, then Harry would help her.

"Why not just visit them once, and if you still wish to work with me, then just give me a call alright?" Harry said trying to appease the woman. Haley pressed her lips into a thin line. Harry noted Haley's file, and put it away. "Well that's all we really have time for today, so let me get Ashley to set up that appointment."

Harry and Haley said their goodbyes after Harry had set up the appointment with the other therapist. He would bet anything that Haley would be back in two weeks time, and would refuse to see someone else. His job was to find people that would best fit his patients and if this one didn't work out, he would have no problem taking care of Haley.

Not long after Haley left, Harry's twelve thirty appointment came in. Harry flashed the man a smile and invited him into his office.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry curled his hands around the warm cup of coffee. Across from him sat Leilani Mendez, a therapist that mainly worked with abusers, and recently Haley's new therapist. She didn't have a cup of coffee, instead going for hot chocolate, a great de-stresser after getting off of work, or so she said. Leilani was a beautiful woman, with cool blue eyes that stood out against her dark skin, and even darker hair. Harry could already guess what the woman was going to say, if by the slight pinch in the corners of her mouth.

"Haley wishes to return to me?" He asked first.

Leilani flared her nostrils in irritation, "Of course," she confirmed in her slightly accented voice. She lifted her cup and took a sip. "Though it surprises me about how easily you remember people's names, much less what is wrong with them."

Harry shrugged. "Its a curse really." He glared at his cup of coffee, he really hated the stuff, always too bitter and never warm enough, he could only drink it if it was mostly made of sugar and milk.

Leilani didn't say anything, though clicking her tongue. She probably had many things to say about one Mrs. Haley Hotchner, but would keep them to herself. Harry knew most people were thrown off with her cold eyes and sharp voice, he had been when he first meet her back in college, but underneath it all she was a kind woman who really wished to help people.

"Let's talk about something besides work." Harry suggested, "How's the husband?"

With her lips twitching in the corner, Harry could tell that the other was somewhat amused by his change of subject. "As well as I believe it is going with your wife." Harry gave a light eye roll at that, Leilani was on her third husband, and from the beginning Harry knew that it would not last long. Leilani's husband was as jealous as Ginny when it came to her patients.

After an hour of talking about patients - with no names given, and of Harry's children, Leilani glanced at her watch, "Well I must be going, Harry. I have another appointment in half an hour. I also have a book to lend you, hopefully will be of some use when handling Mrs. Hotchner."

He nodded, knowing that Leilani was a bit more busy than he was, with meeting with other therapists along with going to the local college to teach some classes on top of keeping her appointments. The fact that he had gotten an hour of her time was good enough, he could still remember the times during which he was ready to give up on his degree only for Leilani to appear and force him to think of the end goal.

As he was left alone in the small coffee shop, he sighed to himself. He couldn't even think about trying to take on Haley again, he felt like it would only end in disaster, and after the war he took these feelings very seriously. Though there was nothing he could do, he had told Haley she only had to do one meeting, and she could come back to him.

In the area that they lived, Leilani was the best at her job and if Haley didn't wish to seek help from her, then all Harry could do would to help her the best that he could. That was probably the only downfall of his career, if someone wanted help they could get better, but if not then there wasn't much he could do. Harry couldn't tell which category Haley fell into, hopefully she truly wanted to get better.

* * *

Aaron sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. He had just had a meeting with Erin Strauss trying to at least make sure that him and his team would at least have two days off. He could tell the team was feeling a little drained and feeling frustrated with themselves, after all they hadn't been able to save the third girl.They had to be dragged to the small town only after the mother came begging for their help. It didn’t help that no one in the town had believed the girls missing, and even worst when they hadn’t even been able to save all three of them.

He saw off his team waving them away, words of promising a few days off had them clearing from the small office fast. Only when he saw that they had left did he go and gather his things from his office. Aaron knew when he got home, he and Haley were going to fight. After the initial "we need to talk" from Haley a few weeks ago there hadn't been enough time for them to talk, Aaron only really getting a few hours to go home a sleep in his bed or rather couch, before once again heading to the office. He had sent a text to her, letting her know of his return shortly. 

He could already imagine Haley's angry face when he did get home. How her cheeks would flush with anger, and now how he simply wished they would flush with happiness. It was getting harder and harder to imagine a time when they were happy, and he knew he needed to take a long break for them to work out the issues in their marriage. Though each time he saw her, the love he once held for the woman was slowly fading away.

Aaron drove home as fast as he could, hoping to see Jack before he was put down to sleep, but as he pulled into the driveway, he saw that the lights were already dark. That was a clear sign that everyone in the house was fast asleep. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Haley was already in bed and wouldn't be welcoming him in it. This was most likely done to anger Aaron, have him start the fight as to make sure it didn’t seem like he was the bad guy.

As he entered the house, he dropped his go bag by the front door leaving for it in the morning before he went through it and took note what needed to be replaced or needed to be washed. He entered the kitchen and started rummaging in the cabinets looking for something to eat. He was surprised to hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Despite his current feelings for Haley and how little he saw of her, he could still pick up the sounds she made in the quiet house.

He turned and saw her standing there. For what felt like forever he could see not anger in her eyes, and Aaron could almost pretend that it was like old times, where she would be willing to share a late night snack with him. But those times had long ago passed. 

She stood tall in her ratty old bathrobe, one that he had given to her on a few months after they had been married. Haley fully entered the kitchen, and took a seat on one of the bar stools. Without saying anything, Aaron moved to prepare her a cup of tea, and a few minutes later, he sat next to her handing her her cup of tea. She took a sip.

“Aaron, theres some things we need to talk about.” She said. She bit her bottom lip, and rolled her shoulders. “I’m seeing a therapist.”

* * *

 Harry's fingers traced over the words on the page of the book he was reading. He had stopped reading it about several minutes ago, and now sat lost in his thoughts. It was the book that Leilani had lent to him, and as much as he tried, he continually found his thoughts wandering. Ginny was off throwing a tantrum, and went to England to see her family leaving him with two kids to look after, James having left for Hogwarts not to long ago.

A soft cooing sound drew him away from his thoughts. Lily Luna gave him a one tooth smile as she waved a toy at him. He gave her a gentle smile, and knowing she had her dad's permission, Lily Luna continued playing with the toy block. Harry without a doubt loved his daughter, though it hadn’t always been like that. When he had first found out that Ginny was having a baby girl, he didn't know what to expect, he wasn't exactly pleased, and was actually more angry than anything. He had taken to rarely touching his wife in the sexual way, only doing so when he was drunk enough. 

But from the moment his Lily Luna had been born, Harry was in love with her even when all the doctors told him that he shouldn’t expect her to live past her first birthday. She had been born weaker than her siblings, however Harry didn’t give up and used all his resources on keeping her alive and well.

Lily Luna having decided that she was done playing with her toys and turned to her father, and let out a slight huff. Harry smiled to himself, out of all his kids, Lily Luna was the quietest, rarely crying for no reason. She gave another huff, sounding slightly annoyed with his slow reactions to getting up and holding her. Harry made a show of groaning while getting off the couch to pick her up, she let out a string of giggles as he slowly reached out and picked her up. 

“What seems to be the matter Miss Lily Luna?” He asked her. 

She gave him a couple of sleepy blinks, before burrowing her head into his neck. “Aww is Miss Lily Luna tired?” He rocked her in his arms, and a glance at the clock showed him that it was nearing her nap time. Harry gave her a kiss on her forehead. He moved over to the rocking chair in the room, it was the only way his daughter was going to fall asleep. 

It took a few moments but soon she was fully asleep. Harry kept slowly rocking for a while, just basking in the time to hold his daughter. There was no angry wife, or sons demanding his attention. Not that he didn't love his kids equal, but they didn't like to share him equally. He couldn’t help it when he too began dozing softly.

That was the scene his best friend, Hermione Weasley nee Granger walked in on. She had been sent by her husband and sister - in - law to collect the two younger Potter children. The woman shook her head softly at the pair, before going and gently taking the baby from the father to put her in her own bed. When she returned, Harry was up, and holding his cell phone to his ear. He glanced at her, and gave a half nod, before going back to the call. 

She went off to the kitchen to make a bottle of milk for Lily. Hermione knew that Lily would only wake up upset if she didn’t have a bottle nearby when she awoke. She could catch bits and pieces of what was going on, it seemed like Harry’s secretary probably calling in for an emergency. As she passed him again, he gave her a tired smile. After giving Lily the bottle, Hermione watched as Harry moved to gather supplies to leave.

“I know you probably just got here, but you don’t mind watching Lily Luna for a moment do you? It seems that a patient’s husband is at the office, and is not a happy camper.” Harry said, he smooth back his hair a bit, before popping some gum into his mouth. “Then I have a patient at two, so I probably won't be home till six or so, so if you can, please pick Al up at 3:30 or call Lorilynne and have her pick him up.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’ll wait up for you. Really, me and you have to have a talk. But it can wait, I’d rather spend some time with my godchildren.” She gave him a peck on the check then shooed him off. “Go have some fun.”

 


End file.
